The One
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: The guys wonder why James hasn't gotten a girlfriend yet. He tells them that he has found the One. With their help, James has a full-proof plan to get the girl of his dreams. Jatie fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As we all know, I don't own BTR despite my wishes... **

"Hey James come out here!" I heard Kendall scream from the living room.

"What's up?" I asked him as I took a seat between him and Carlos.

"So Carlos, Logan and I were thinking that it has been awhile since we've seen you with a girl."

"Yeah, so we thought that you either lost your game or you know… changed team." Logan continued. I tried to stay calm because what they are saying is completely ridiculous. I didn't lose my game and I most definitely didn't change team. I just found love. And, despite my awesome looks and fame, I am really scared to be rejected by her. I mean, I should be scared because she has known me for so long that she probably doesn't even care about me being a pop star.

"You guys are off big time! I just found the one." I answered them. This is the first time I have ever admitted my feelings out loud but I wasn't nervous at all because these guys would never do or say anything to make you regret sharing your secret.

"THE ONE?" Carlos screamed.

"Yeah, I mean, she's just… smart, caring, lovable and so beautiful." I sighed.

"Wow, he has got it bad. He actually called somebody other than himself beautiful." Logan joked. We all laughed at that because it's true.

"So who is it?" Kendall asked. Now I was worried. I'm afraid of how he is going to react when I tell him that I love Katie.

"Um… Well, you see…"

"James, who is it?" Logan asked this time.

"Yeah, about that…"

"James, you're making us nervous. Just tell us man." Carlos said while slowly putting on his helmet, not quite sure if he would be needing protection or not.

"Yeah man. I think we are all mature enough to hear your answer." Kendall stated.

"You guys promise not to get mad?" I asked.

"Depends on who's the girl." Logan said unconsciously. Kendall smacked him on the arm for his stupid remark.

"Ow! Kendall, you know that I'm a sensitive person!" he whined.

"James, we promise." Kendall smiled. I gulped. Ready or not but here it comes, guys.

"I love…"

"Yeah…?" they all came closer to me as they insisted on me to continue.

"I love… Katie." I sighed in defeat. It was bound to come out anyways.

"Oh thank God!" they all sighed in relief.

"Wait, what? You guys aren't mad?"

"Oh God no! For a moment there, I thought you were going to say you are in love with Camille." Logan smiled.

"Yeah, I thought you were talking about the Jennifer's!" Carlos exclaimed.

"And, I thought you were talking about Jo! Oh, am I glad you said Katie." Kendall laughed. Okay, so I am really confused.

"So it doesn't bother you that I love your little sister? Really?" How can this not bother him? He's freaking Kendork, protector of all that is Katie!

"No, I'm actually really happy 'cause I know that you'll take care of her. Anyways, Katie might just be 17 and small but she's a fighter. And, you just called her «_The One_» so that has to mean something." He explained. It meant a lot coming from him. I know how much Katie means to him and I didn't want my feelings for her to destroy our friendship.

"So how are you planning on telling her?" Logan asked. I didn't answer his question. I never planned on telling Katie. I just wanted to love her from afar. You know, in a non-stalker way…

"You don't have a plan do you?" Kendall asked.

"Not really…" I said while scratching the back of my neck. I do that when I get nervous.

"Well then, we are going to give you five minutes to figure out how you are going to tell her." Kendall smirked. Carlos and Logan agreed because they all know that I work well under pressure.

Katie isn't your typical girl so I know that I have to do more than just go up to her and ask her. Hmmm… I can probably sing her a song, like Kendall, Logan and Carlos did for Jo. Or maybe I can complement her all day until she gets suspicious and asks me what's up. I know that she sometimes get self-conscious so flattering her will give her more confidence. Or, I can rent her favorite movie and watch it with her. I know most of the lines that make her awe, so I can whisper those lines to her.

"And time is up." Logan said as his watch beeped.

"So let's hear it." Kendall said. I told them my ideas and then asked them to help me pick one. Logan voted for the movie and Kendall couldn't decide between the song and the complements. Carlos, however, gave the most intelligent answer.

"Why don't you do all three of them? You can complement her all day, throw a party tonight and you can do that thing Logan and Kendall always do when we perform and then after you guys can watch the movie." he said.

"Wait, what thing we do when we perform?" Logan and Kendall screamed at Carlos.

"Well every time we perform and Camille or Jo are in the crowd, you guys stare at them when you sing and sometimes you guys give them a wink." he answered. I did notice that and I sometimes felt jealous of them.

"Yeah, it's true. But anyways, Carlos I want you to know that you are a genius!" I told him. Logan coughed and I gave him the _«you-know-what-I-mean» _look.

"Okay, so I guess it's settled. Logan, you go get the movie while Carlos and I take care of the party. James, you go find Katie and make sure she's the happiest girl out there." We were all huddled in a circle, our hands were one on top of the other like we always did back home before a hockey game.

"And break." we all screamed before leaving the room.

**So how is it ? That review button is pretty don't you think ? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I did as Kendall instructed and went to find Katie. She was at our usual spot by the pool. Everyone at the Palm Woods knows that it's the BTR area. I stood in front of her, mesmerizing her body. Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice me. She's wearing a black and purple bikini that shows just enough cleavage. Her hair was untied and fell around her shoulders.

"Whoever you are, you're blocking my sun and you should know that my older and very protective brother and his three best friends are hockey players so stop staring." she said. How does she know that I'm there? Her eyes are still closed.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I took a seat beside her.

"You probably don't know this but this is the Big Time Rush area." she informed me with her eyes still shut.

"Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm part of the band." I joked. This time her eyes finally opened and saw that it was me.

"Oh, I'm sorry James. I thought you were the creep that was staring at me."

"Actually… I am the creep that was staring at you. You're just so beautiful." I replied sheepishly. She immediately turned a bright red. God, I really am whipped; even her blush is adorable.

"Thanks." she said quietly.

"So how did you know I was there?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I'm psychic." she joked.

"God, I love your laugh." She blushed again and looked away.

"So what are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I wanted to see you and let you know that we're having a Big Time Party tonight."

"You guys should really let a person know about your parties a day before. I don't have anything to wear." she whined. I got up, gave her my hand and told her that we're going shopping. She smiled and we both went up to our apartment to get change.

This will give me the perfect opportunity to complement and spend time with her. Yeah, that's right; I am going to be multitasking. Get ready Katie Knight because James Diamond is prepared to profess his love for you.

* * *

**I know, it's a really short chapter but I'd still love it if you guys review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I changed into a pair jeans and my lucky white v-neck. Katie was still in her room when I was ready so I went to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools.

I texted Kendall to let him know that Katie and me are going to the mall. He wished me luck and told me that the party will start at 6. I didn't have anything to do while waiting so I started to look through some of the pictures on my phone. Surprisingly, there are only about three pictures of myself and two group photos. I never noticed it before but I have about fifteen pictures of Katie and me and five pictures of Katie. There was a picture of when Katie turned sixteen and the guys and I put icing cake on her face. The one after that is when she opened my gift to her. I gave her a silver Claddagh ring on a necklace chain with my name engraved on the inside. She fell in love with the ring a couple of months before her birthday when she watched a re-run of one of the episodes of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now, she always has the ring around her neck.

"What are you smiling at James?" Katie asked. I didn't notice her come out of her room.

"Oh, I was just looking at the pictures on my phone. I love the ones of your sweet sixteen." I answered.

"Let me see." She took a sit on the stool and leaned towards me. My heart can't help but beat faster. When she arrived at the Claddagh ring picture, her hand went up to her chest and wrapped itself around her necklace.

"Thank you Jamie." she smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek. I swear the slightest things she does can make my heart skip a beat.

"Anything for my Katie-bear."

"So are you ready? Can we go?" she asked.

"Sure, come on." I said as we both jumped out of the stool. I grabbed her hand and led her to the Big-Time-Rush-Mobile.

"Hey you wanna hear something funny that Carlos did today?" Katie asked.

"What did he do this time?"

"He tried to use a cheesy pick-up line to get the Jennifer's phone numbers." I can definitely see where this going. "He put on his helmet and walked up to them and he was like hey girls I lost my number can I have yours? He was so adorable. He even gave them his killer puppy dog face. But the Jennifer's didn't buy it so our Carlitos strikes again." she continued as I was laughing at my best friend.

"You should've seen how Kendall was when he was practicing to speak to Jo. He was in front of the mirror saying did it hurt, when you fell from heaven? I still tease him until now." I told her.

"Oh come on James, you are not going to tell me that you haven't used a cheesy pick-up line on a girl."

"Katie, have you seen me? I don't need pick-up lines. My washboard abs do all the talking." I let my arrogant side get to me.

"Hm… I've seen them and honestly, they don't say much." she joked. One of the things I love about Katie is that she can always tease me with ease.

"I am truly offended Katie-bear. I am now sulking at you." I lied as I parked the car and got out.

"Jamie, you and I both know that you can never sulk at me." she smiled as she walked beside me and wrapped her arms around mines.

"Okay, fine I can't." I pouted. She smiled at me and gave me another peck on the cheek as we walked in the mall. It was pretty crowded and a bunch of teenage fan girls started running towards me. They were all screaming and asking for pictures and my autograph. I pulled Katie closer to me and she tightened her grip around my arm.

"I am sorry to everybody but this very pretty girl needs to find herself a dress so if you guys can just excuse us." I screamed as we pushed through the crowd. Some of the fans gave us space but others kept on following us.

"Sorry Katie-bear. I didn't know there was going to be this much people. I just texted Kelly to get Freight Train. She said that he'll be here in five minutes." I told her.

"It's okay James. It's not the first time I go out with you or the guys. I'm used to it. And anyways without your fans, you guys, and even I, wouldn't be here right now."

"See, that's why you're the coolest girl I know." I smiled at her.

We were walking in to Forever 21 when Freight Train arrived. He created a barrier between us and the screaming fans. It's really surprising how he can hold off so many girls.

Katie and I went over to the dresses. I noticed this short strapless floral print dress with a black belt on the waistline. It was really cute and I'm sure it would look great on her. I showed her the dress and she immediately took it to try it on. She came back out a couple of minutes later with the dress on.

"You know, I just looked up the word beautiful in the dictionary and your name is the definition." I said absentmindedly.

"Did I hear right? Did _James Diamond_ actually use a pick-up line on _me_?" she fake gasped. Yup, I am completely whipped.

"You have to get that dress Katie." I finally said after gawking at her. When she changed back to her clothes, I grabbed her dress and went over to the cashier. I pulled out my wallet but she stopped me.

"Katie-bear, I am paying for this dress no matter how much you grunt. As the most incredible person out there and my number one fan, you deserve this okay?" I said using a «that's-final» tone.

"Fine… But this is just a onetime thing." she pouted.

"You should pout more often. You look adorable when you do." I smiled.

"James, stop with the flattering." she blushed for the one-hundred time today.

"Nope, I will not. And anyways, it's nothing but the truth." I winked. Yeah, my plan is definitely going to work.

* * *

**Don't you think they should've made Katie older in the show in order for her to go out with James ? Oh well, we all know that will never happen... I guess it's a good thing we have FanFiction. **

**Hmmm ... How does that review button look to you ?**


	4. Chapter 4

When we got home, Katie went to her room to get ready whereas I just put on a cardigan and combed my hair. Kendall told me that everything for the party is set and that it's going to be held by the pool. He told Kelly about my plan in order to get Bitters' consent even though we would've thrown the party there anyways.

"Hey, James, here's the DVD. So you ready, man?" Logan asked as he entered our room.

"Yeah, but do you think my plan is going to work? I mean are there any statistics on these kinds of things?" I was starting to get nervous. I kept on thinking about the worst. I mean, yeah she might be flattered when I complement her and all that but that doesn't mean that she likes me. What if I start singing to her and she's not even paying attention to me?

"James, listen to me okay? You don't need a number to tell you if Katie is going to love you back. You —"

"But how will I know then?" I interrupted.

"You will know when she tells you. Look, we've known Katie all her life. We know that she's not the type that will just fall for your smile so you have to make sure that it's not just your smile you're going to offer her." he said.

"I know that but what if she says no?" I asked. A girl never said no to me before so I don't know what I am going to do. God, does love really have to be this frustrating?

"If she says no and you really do love her and think that she's «_The One_» then you will do everything you can to change her answer to a yes. There's one thing you should always remember, when we auditioned for Gustavo, he said no to you, me and Carlos but look at where we are now. You don't always need a yes to get what you want." he said.

"But Gustavo said yes to Kendall. That's why we're here." I sighed. His whole speech was really good but he forgot that it's probably not the complete truth.

"You couldn't have just thanked me and go get the girl of your dreams?" he said harshly. Okay, so maybe he's a bit right. I mean, I got his point; maybe things won't go so badly.

"Thanks Logan. Now if you don't mind, there's a really pretty girl out there that needs my attention." I smirked giving him the reply he wanted.

"Good luck!"

* * *

**Okay so this is a really short chapter ... Don't worry I'm writting the next one but I don't know when is it going to be done. **

**Oh and thank you so much for your reviews, keep'em coming :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Boo!" I screamed as I snuck up behind Katie who was sitting on the kitchen stool.

"You don't scare me Jamie." she replied sarcastically. I laughed because she's right; who can actually scare Katie? For the many years that I have known her, I have never seen her get scared. Well, except for the times when one of us gets hurt. The last time Carlos broke his arm, she kept on freaking out the whole ride to the hospital. When Kendall got hit in the head with a puck, she wouldn't let go of him. That time when I got an allergic reaction to one of the Cuda products, she hid all of my products because she was scared that something worst might happen to me. On one of our concerts, a cord got caught up on Logan's foot when he was about to do a back flip. Katie now makes sure that before every concert there isn't one cord misplaced on the stage. She seriously freaks out when something bad happens to us but other than that, nothing scares her.

"Hmmm… Fearless. I like it." I winked at her.

"Stop it James." she threatened.

"And if I don't?" I whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"I think I'm gonna go now." she finally said after a moment of silence. I slung my arm around her shoulders after she got up and we both walked out the door.

"So why are you here with me?" she asked as we were waiting for the elevator.

"What do you mean?"

"Well shouldn't you be with your date or something?" she replied.

"I am. You're my date Katie." I said calmly even though I was starting to get nervous again. Did she not want me to be her date? God, I'm probably making a fool out of myself. Stupid lucky comb and lucky v-neck aren't working their magic!

"Really? I'm your date?" she lifted an eyebrow before going in to the elevator. I pressed the button that brings us to the lobby.

"Uh… yeah…?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. My hands were starting to get moist and I was feeling a bit hot.

"'Cause I don't recall you asking me." she joked.

"Oh well I'm sorry, I thought that you already knew. But, if it makes you feel better then… Would you like to be my date Katie-bear?" I smirked.

"I would love to." she smiled. I returned the smile and offered her my arm as the elevator doors open. She gladly wrapped her arm around mines and we made our way to the pool.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Katie said excitedly.

"Totally! Kendall can easily take my place as one of the Party Kings of the Palm Woods." I told her. Kendall and Carlos really did a great job. There was a stage right by the pool where the DJ was spinning it up. Balloons were scattered all across the floor and the lights were slightly dimmed. Everything was just perfect.

"Hey James! We're gonna perform now!" I heard Carlos scream from the other side of the pool. I excused myself and made my way to the stage.

"Okay so I say we start off with _Til I Forget About You_ because it's Katie's favorite song. After, we'll do _Any Kind Of Guy_ and _Boyfriend_." Kendall said.

"Alright and James don't forget to look at Katie and wink at her." Carlos added.

"I don't think I'll forget man, but what if she's not even looking at me?"

"That's where Camille and Jo come in. I told them about your plan and asked them to make sure Katie is watching. I'm telling you, James, this is full proof." Logan said. It really means a lot that the guys are here to help me. I probably wouldn't be able to pull this off without them.

We heard the DJ call our name and we immediately went on stage. Before the song started, Kendall told the crowd that our performance is dedicated to our number one fan Katie and that we are going to start with her favorite song.

I looked over at where Katie was standing. Jo and Camille were right beside her. She noticed me looking at her so I winked and smiled just as I started dancing. I looked mostly at the crowd for this song because it really isn't a romantic one you want to dedicate to your future girlfriend. The song ended pretty quickly and now it's time for _Any Kind Of Guy. _I'm the one who starts and the lyrics are perfect to describe how I feel right now. Every time I had to sing the word "you", I looked right at Katie and pointed at her. She kept on smiling and I noticed that Camille and Jo were saying some stuff to her which made her smile even more. I'm pretty sure she understood that I was serenading her.

By the time we were going to perform _Boyfriend_, I was completely nerveless and quite confident of myself. Therefore, I walked off stage and made my way to Katie when it was my solo. Every one moved out of the way and applauded even louder. Some of them even awed when I was right in front of the girl who stole my heart. Camille and Jo understood that this was a moment between the both of us so they left. At the end of the second chorus, I gave her a peck on the cheek and went back on stage with the guys.

The whole Palm Woods were screaming at the top of their lungs when our performance was over. We thanked them all and then Carlos, the outgoing guy he is, crowd surfed.

"Dude, that whole walking up to Katie thing was genius! If I know my baby sister well, I'm sure she won't reject you." Kendall exclaimed.

"Yeah but, here she comes so you better have something up your sleeve." Logan pointed behind me. Kendall smacked him on the arm again and gave him the _«not-helping» _look before making their way to their girlfriends.

"Hey stranger." Katie greeted.

"Hey. So did you like the show?"

"Yeah." she replied shyly. I noticed that she was a bit quiet which is unlike her.

"What's wrong Katie-bear?" I asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Katie, I know you. It's not nothing so tell me what's wrong."

"I… I just… I'm confused James." she sighed. I was getting nervous again. What if I came on too strong? What is this was a bit too sudden? God, I really feel like I'm bipolar; one minute I'm all confident and happy and then the next I'm sweating like a pig.

"What are you confused about?"

"About us! I mean I know you know that I've liked you since I was like 12," Wait, did she just say that she likes me? "And then today, you were just so sweet and adorable. I don't know if you telling me how beautiful I am and singing the boyfriend song to me is just you playing a joke on me. Everything is just so —"

"Katie, stop!" I interrupted her rambling. "Look, first of all, I stopped thinking that you had a crush on me since you made me sign that contract because, you know, you did all of that just to make me stop teasing you. I was convinced that you don't have any feelings for me. Secondly, none of this is a joke. I really do find you beautiful and I do…" I trailed at that last part because I'm not done with my plan. I was going to tell her that I love her after the movie.

"And you do…?" she urges me to continue.

"I do… really want us to go back to the apartment and just watch a movie." I said. I mentally sighed because that was a pretty good save. She just smiled at me and then nodded.

Instead of grabbing her hand like I did all day, I turned around and hunched my back. "Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride. You know, like when we were younger."

* * *

**So yeah I'll try to update as soon as I can :)**

Review please ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I wasn't planning on updating this late. I am really sorry it's just that chemistry, physics and math are practically owning my like right now (yes, you may blame them). Anyways, I won't drag this A/N any longer. Enjoy this chapter. Oh and by the way, I still don't own BTW but I'm working on it...**

* * *

I carried Katie all the way to my shared bedroom. Logan knows that we will be watching the movie here so he is going to bunk with Kendall and Carlos tonight. Katie gave me a questioning look when I sat her down on my bed. I know that she's wondering why are we here instead of the living room. As I made my way to my closet, I told her that it's much more comfortable than the couch. I grabb

ed two sets of pajamas, one for me and the other for Katie.

"You do know that my room is about five meters away right?" She asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do."

"So why are you giving me your Ninja Turtles pajamas?"

"Three reasons; first of all, they are really comfortable. Secondly, I find it really hot when a girl wears a guy's PJ's. And thirdly, Ninja Turtles are cool!" I smirked.

"I still don't see why I can't just wear my own clothes but if you insist then I will put them on." She said as she motioned for me to turn around. I walked out to go to the bathroom to get change as well. When I was done, I grabbed a couple of snacks and drinks even though Mama Knight will be furious if she ever finds out.

I opened the door and walked in on Katie sitting on my bed, rolling up the bottom of my pajama pants. I am pretty tall so it only makes sense that it would be long. I put the food on my knight stand and took her dress to hang it in my closet.

"Thanks." she smiled.

"You're very welcome." I smiled back.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Your favorite of course." I answered, lifting the case up as I popped the DVD in and pressed play.

"You would watch A Walk to Remember for me again?" she asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Katie-bear, you should know by now that I would do anything for you." I said as I dimmed the lights and walked over to the bed. I propped the pillows on the headrest and got comfortable. Katie scooted closer to me and hugged me from the side. I returned the hug and then picked her up to sit her between my legs so her back was against my chest. I was a bit nervous that she would freak out but she let out a content sigh and snuggled up to me. I smiled and then wrapped my arms around her just as the movie was starting.

* * *

**This chapter is really short because it's just an introduction to the next part of James' plan (the movie). ****I already have the next chapter written but I would probably upload it no longer than this week-end.**

**Review pretty pretty please with James on top ? **


	7. Chapter 7

**So I skipped class today (I know, I really shouldn't but eh I wouldn't be doing anything productive anyways) and thought that I have some time to kill and that I should update. **

**To MudMaster94, I didn't post this chapter at the same time as the previous because, at the time, it was 12:30 AM on a Monday and I didn't type it on my computer yet. You see, I write my stories on my phone or what ever piece of paper I can find. I'm sorry I made you and the other fellow readers wait for an already written chapter. **

**To , sorry for not putting a warning and for causing you to blush/laugh... If it makes you feel better, I read your review in class and it made me laugh which in result, made my math teacher ask me what was so funny. No joke. **

**Oh and I still don't own BTR or A Walk to Remember... Yeah, I don't own a lot of stuff, but I do own this story; 1 point for me !**

* * *

"It's comforting to know that you guys are hockey players and now in a band." Katie said without taking her eyes from the TV. Shane West, who plays Landon, is being chase by the cops after leaving the injured guy.

"How is it comforting?"

"It keeps you guys occupied. I wouldn't want any of you guys doing something as stupid as that."

"Don't worry Katie-bear; we're crazy but still pretty grounded." I said. Katie and I normally don't talk when we watch movies but I've seen this with her so many times that we know it back and forth. It annoys us when people talk during a movie because it distracts you. That's why we rarely watch movies with the other guys. Logan always has to explain things to Carlos and Kendall always has to make a comment about the scene. I guess it's also a good thing because Katie would rather have my company than the others.

By the time it was the scene of the spring play, Katie and I finished munching on the chips I brought in. The play is one of Katie's favorite parts because she loves the way Landon watches Jamie with admiration.

"Do you think he fell in love with her because she's dressed like that?" Katie slightly turned to ask me. I thought about her question. Landon hadn't shown the slightest interest in her before he saw her in that blue dress with her hair and make-up done but he also didn't care about her style when they started dating…

"I think that's when he realized that he loves her. Maybe when he saw how beautiful she was on the outside, he also thought about how beautiful she is on the inside. I mean look at how he's staring at her. He's not lusting for her and watching her as if she was a piece of meat."

"It's like how Kendall and Logan look at Jo and Camille." she smiled.

"Yeah and also how Carlos looks at corndogs." I joked.

"What about you?" she asked. I lifted an eyebrow. "Why haven't you looked at a girl that way?" she continued.

"Who says I haven't?" Don't I look at you that way?

"Who says you have?" she smirked.

"Touché." I smiled as we put back our concentration on the movie.

I quoted some of Shane West's lines in Katie's ear, like when his character tells Jamie that he doesn't just want to be her friend. Every time I would whisper his lines, she would shiver and try to snuggle even closer to me.

Now we are at the part where they go out on a date. I heard Katie sighed and when I looked at her, she was smiling.

"You wish you were the one on that date don't you?" I joked.

"No, I just wish that I'd be able to find a guy that remembers the things I want and remember those small details about me. It shows that he cares, you know?" I care Katie. I remember those things…

**_So tell her you idiot!_** Was that my conscience speaking?

**_Yes! Now just tell her!_** Okay, okay. Geez, don't need to get hasty.

I took a deep breath and began enumerating. "You want a tattoo on the back of your neck. You want to go to Australia to see baby kangaroos. You want to watch Eminem in concert. You like it when Kendall babies you because you miss him but you also don't want him to be too much of a big brother. You like money but you're not materialistic. You take walks in the middle of the night because you love the fresh breeze, the silence and the calming feeling it brings you. You want your mom to fall in love again. You want Logan to man up and give Camille that necklace he bought for her in Europe. You want Carlos to get over the Jennifer's and find a girlfriend that will love him for who he is. And, you want Kendall to marry Jo someday because they are perfect for each other." Katie was staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth was slightly ajar.

"How… How do you know all of that?"

"At some point of your life you told me all of that." I shrugged. I was trying to act cool even though all I wanted to do was my happy dance because I know that she's impressed.

"You remembered." she said quietly.

"Of course I remembered. I care about you Katie. You're the most important girl in my life." I kissed her right cheek and held on to her tighter. I just want to keep her wrapped around my arms and kiss her like our future depended on it.

"You're… James… You're… more than perfect." she whispered as a tear fell down. I quickly wiped it away with my thumb and turned her around so that I can hug her from the front. Her legs were straddling me, her arms went around my neck and she hid her face in my chest. I can hear her sniffling and feel my pajama top getting a bit damp.

"Katie-bear please don't cry. You're the strongest person I know and I don't want to see you like this. Please Katie please. I'm so sorry." I begged her. At first I thought it was just tears of joy but now it seems like she's really bawling.

I felt her move her head from side to side. She finally lifted her head from my chest and looked me in the eyes. "No James, don't be sorry. I'm crying because…" she trailed off.

"Please Katie-bear tell me. Tell me what's wrong and I'll make sure to make things right." I begged again. It hurts me to see her like this. I don't want her keeping things from me and feeling like she can't trust me.

"You're incredible James." she finally smiled. I smiled back at her and hugged her again.

"You're incredible too Katie-bear."

"Let's just go back to the movie okay? Look Jamie, it's already the part where she faints and goes to the hospital." she whined. I let it go and chuckled. I sat her back between my legs and brought her closer to me.

We continued watching the movie and I kept on whispering some lines. I was building a plan up. The scene where Landon proposes to Jamie is coming up soon and that's where I plan on making my move.

Before the scene came up, I turned Katie sideways so she was sitting on my lap. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I wrapped my left arm around the small of her back and my right hand held both of hers. I looked her straight in the eyes and timed myself perfectly.

"Do you love me?" I asked at the same time as Landon. Katie was shocked at first but nodded just like Jamie did.

"Will you do something for me then?" I copied again.

"Anything." she answered like Jamie even though I know that she meant that very word.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked instead of saying Landon's lines which is "Will you marry me?"

"James..." she whispered.

"I love you Katie. I've always loved you. I told the guys today that you are The One and they forced me to finally admit my feelings to you. So I decided to constantly complement you, even though I should always be doing that. I performed those songs for you and when I sang that I wanted to be your boyfriend, I wasn't kidding. And now… we're here. This isn't me playing a joke on you like you thought earlier." I said just as my heart started beating at an irregular pace.

Katie didn't move or speak. I continued staring at her and then she just randomly shakes her head as if she were coming back from outer space. I got my hopes up and thought that she will finally give me an answer but instead, she playfully hit me several times in the chest while laughing.

"God, James! Why did you have to wait this long to tell me you love me?" she screamed at me. I was getting slightly scared.

"I'm... sorry?" I asked nervously. She just laughed harder.

"You should be! Do you know how long I've wanted you to say those words to me? At some point, you had me convinced that this was an unrequited love." she exclaimed. I laughed along with her but probably not for the same reason. I mean, only Katie would get mad at me for telling her the one thing she has wanted to hear.

"So does this mean you love me too?" I smirked.

"Yes it does. I love you James. I love you so much." she smiled and hugged me as tight as she could. When we pulled away we were staring into each other's eyes with a goofy smile on our faces.

"I really want to kiss you right now." I told her.

"And I really want you to kiss me right now." she replied. So, we both leaned in. We tilted our heads and soon enough, I was kissing the girl of my dreams, the girl who stole my heart, the girl who can easily take away James Diamond's cool.

"You're mine now Katie-bear." I said after we pulled away.

"And you're mine Jamie-bear." she smiled.

"I told you not to call me that." I said, putting on my serious face.

"You of all people should know that I don't like take orders from other people." she smirked. I couldn't help but grin back at her.

"I really love you and I won't ever stop telling you this."

* * *

**Okay, so James' plan worked like a charm. Now, I have no idea what will happen next... If you have any suggestions then go ahead and write me about it. **

**Oh, and have you guys heard of the song Moment of Truth by FM Static ? For those who have heard it, don't you just love it ? And did**** it make you think of James and Katie too ? For those who haven't, here's some of the lyrics:**

_I used to know her brother but I never knew I loved her _

_'Til the day she laid her eyes on me_

_Now I'm jumping up and down_

_She's the only one around_

_She means every little thing to me_

**So tell me what you think. Now CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON in 3-2-1 GOOOOOO ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have a lab report to do, a French article to write and a math exam to study for all for tomorow. But, I told myself screw school and finish your story (yeah, I'm a horrible role model) Anyways, I had this story on stanby for quite some time because I didn't know what to do with it. But, I decided skip a couple of years and yeah, I won't tell you the rest because you're going to read it sooner or later. And, it's actually pretty ironic that Avril555 would suggest exactly what I was planning on writing.**

**Okay, enough talk from my big mouth (big time mouth? nahhh sounds wack!) so yeah, on with the story!**

* * *

4 years later 

"Hey Kendall, Carlos, Logan come out here!" I called out.

"What's up James?" Kendall asked as they all sat down around me. I find the situation ironic. Four years ago, it was the guys who called me out to the living room to ask me something.

"I got something really important to ask you guys." I said as I scratched the back of my neck. You can easily tell that I was nervous.

"James…"

"Well as you know, Katie and I have been going out for four years now and I really love her."

"We know James, she's the One." Carlos said.

"Yeah, exactly. That's why – "

"OH MY GOD, YOU GOT HER PREGNANT DIDN'T YOU?" Logan screeched.

"WHAT?"

"James how could you? My baby sister?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No, Katie isn't pregnant! God, we haven't even you know… done it." I contradicted sheepishly.

"You guys haven't?" This surprisingly came out of Kendall's mouth.

"Are you saying that you want us to?"

"NO! NO! Take as long as you want!" Kendall immediately said.

"Okay, this conversation is getting a bit disturbing. This is our little we're talking about." Logan said.

"Yes, now can we please just let James get to the point?" Carlos insisted.

"As I was saying right before Logan rudely interrupted me, I really love Katie and I want to ask her to marry me. You know, if it's okay with you guys." I asked nervously.

"Wait, you mean to say that you two aren't engaged yet?" Once again, this surprisingly came out of Kendall's mouth.

"Dude, how far do you Katie and I are in our relationship?" Seriously, what is up with him?

"Sorry, I just thought you were a bit faster than that. I mean, you are James Diamond. Even Logan isn't as slow as you." he mumbled. This caused him to receive a slap in the back of his head from me, Logan and Carlos.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For insulting me."

"For interrupting me."

"For being even more idiotic than me."

"Geez, tough crowd." he whispered under his breath.

"So are you guys giving me your blessing?" I asked.

"Obviously!" they said together. I smiled at my best friends. Somehow, we all ended up in a group hug.

"AHEM!" We heard someone cough behind us. We all lifted our heads up without untangling our bodies from each other. Katie was standing by the door with her arms cross and a smirk on her face.

"This looks weird doesn't it?" Kendall asked awkwardly. She nodded her head and we immediately let go of each other and tried to look as manly as possible. Carlos and Logan started comparing biceps whereas Kendall turned on the TV to Sports Centre. I walked up to Katie and leaned in for a hug and a kiss which she returned.

"And how is my beautiful girlfriend?" I asked when our lips parted.

"I am great. What about my handsome boyfriend?" she smiled.

"Incredible."

"Incredible huh? Is it because of the hug that you shared with my brothers?" she smirked. I felt the heat on my cheeks. See what can this girl do to me?

"No, I'm just happy about something. But, you know, I will be even happier if…" I trailed. Oh God, what am I doing? Should I ask her now? Should I wait a bit and think this over? Should I do this in front of her brothers or should I say _our_ brothers?

"If…?" she asked. I looked at my best friends. Carlos was smiling excitedly; the boy is a sucker for romance. I know, weird right? Logan actually looked like he was shocked. He probably wasn't expecting me to move so fast. And finally, Kendall. His reaction was the most important because he isn't just Katie's big brother, he's so much more; he's her best friend, her protector, her role model and most importantly, the dad she wish she had. Kendall allowed me to finalize my decision. He nodded at me and I knew, just by the look in his eyes that I should do this.

I got down on one knee and pulled out the box that I've been keeping in my pockets for weeks. Katie gasped and her gaze was shifting from me, to the ring and then to her brothers.

"I will be even happier if you agree to marry me. I know that this will sound incredibly cheesy but you need to know that I love you so much Katie-Bear. Seriously, nobody in this entire universe can ever compare. You can make me nervous and happy at the same time. You're the only person who got the James Diamond to blush and become this sappy hopelessly in love guy." I babbled. She was smiling from ear to ear and tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. You have no idea how stressful this can be. I swear, this is more nerve-racking than when I asked her out.

"Yes! Yes, James I will marry you!" she exclaimed excitedly. Tears were starting to fog my vision as I was putting the ring on her finger. I got up and kissed her with so much passion and love. The guys were applauding and cheering in the background.

When we separated, Kendall engulfed Katie in a huge bear hug. Carlos and Logan came over to me and hugged me while congratulating me. Afterwards, they switched with Kendall.

"Take good care of my baby sister okay?"

"Always." I promised. When we all finally let go of each other, I hugged Katie from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Hmmm, Katie Knight Diamond. I like the sound of that." she said. Yeah... the future Katie Knight Diamond is definitely _the One_.

* * *

**So there you have it. The final chapter of The One. I know that most of you would probably want a sequel or another chapter about the wedding and all but I actually like how this ended and I strongly believe that I won't be doing a sequel. And, I also have my other story to continue (Big Time Gift Hunt... Ch-check it out, check it out [can anyone guess what song is this from? here's a clue: it's NOT from Big Time Rush xD]). **

**Anyways, thanks to all of you fanfictioners (yeah that's what I'm calling you xD) who have reviewed and favorited this story. **


End file.
